The present invention relates to a merchandiser and, more specifically, to a merchandiser including a bumper that protects a base of the merchandiser from damage.
Merchandisers can be subjected to collisions from stray objects such as shopping carts, fork-lifts, ladders, and other various objects. These collisions often damage the merchandiser such that the aesthetic appeal of the merchandiser is diminished. While some merchandisers include bumpers that resist damage, these bumpers are often difficult to assemble or remove from the merchandiser and typically require tools to do so.